I've Got Nothing To Gain To Lose
by Stargazer001
Summary: Series 1. The Aftermath Series Episode 04 of 08.


I've Got Nothing To Gain To Lose

By Stargazer The Hedgehog

Tails, Rotor and Paul where in Rotors workshop, looking over the schematic of the Tornado and in particular the laser system.

"So," said Paul "rerouting that power relay will do what Tails?"

"Cut the recharge time?" said an unsure Tails

"Yes," Said Paul noticing the look of astonishment on his face "I've just got to visit the WC."

Paul stepped out of Rotors hut and round the back he checked that the coast was clear. Then he started to cough heavily.

'What the F…' thought Paul and he wiped his hand across his mouth 'Blood!' he went over to the river and started to swill out his mouth.

That's when Rotor came out of his hut.

"Paul." Called Rotor

Paul got up "Yeah, down here by the river."

Rotor met Paul half way.

"Sally's called a meeting now."

"Come on don't want to keep them waiting too long."

Paul and Rotor collected Tails then made there way to the war room.

"Ok. What do you think should be our next target?" Sally asked Paul

"One of his power plants?" asked Rotor

"Or all of them." Said Paul

"What?" asked Sonic

"We hit all of them."

"How we do that?" asked Sally "we can't spear that many freedom fighters."

"Ok listen, I'm going to tell how. Were going to infect the generator control program with a virus."

"How?"

"One problem?"

"What?"

"You see that Robotnik moves the terminal that we would have to use to infect the GCP."

"Were?" asked Tails

"To the other generators. You see it maybe in G2 today but it'll be G4 tomorrow."

"What kind of virus?" asked Rotor

"The generators are all run on the same program same terminal. So a virus that will shut the steam vent leading to the generators."

"Ok, for me" said Sonic "tell me how the generators work."

"Fuel is burned in a furnace that heats up water in a tank, the water turns into steam that's forced into a turbine, and the turbine spins cause of the steam is pushed though at high pressure. The spinning turns a generator which produces the electricity, the steam is then put though a cold water tank were its sent back into the main tank on top of the furnace as water and the cycle goes round and round."

"So what will the virus do?"

"We make it so it shuts the valve into the generator so the steam builds up, also the virus will shut a release valve that would prevent that build up. With that valve off the generator will only take a minute or so to build up then boom the entire generator will go down. Taking Robotnik mouths to repair, plus because it linked to the other generators they will go to."

"So how do we find out which generator to hit?" asked Bunnie

"We can find out by visiting this small building on the side of G5. But he does change it at twelve noon."

"Its ten thirty now." Said Sally looking at the time display on Nicole

"If just me and Sonic go we can catch it. Sonic what ya think?"

"Let do to it. Anything that'll give us a big edge over Robotnik, and course him some serious trouble."

"Meet here at…" Paul started to cough again but he waved away any assistance "meet here at eleven thirty ok?"

"Sure Paul." Said Sonic looking at him weird

"Ok dismissed." Said Sally

"You coming back with us for a while?" asked Tails

"Not just now Tails, I've got to go and visit Dr. Quack. Just a check up."

"Ok later." Said Tails as he walked out with Rotor

Paul walked out of the war room and crossed over to the medical center. When he got in Dr. Quack was talking to a collogue Dr. Munson.

"Dr. Quack?" asked Paul

"Yes." Recognizing Paul "Paul how are you doing?" said Quack shaking his hand.

"Can I speak with you in private?"

"Sure. Speak to you later." He said to Munson

Paul and Quack entered his office.

"What can I do for you?" he looked down at his clipboard "I don't have you down for an appointment today."

"Listen Doc I've being coughing up blood."

"Blood."

"Not only that, I've got pains in my stomach, foot and my shoulder."

"Lets get ya down to the full body scanner, to check every thinks alright."

"When will I get the results?" asked Paul as they made there way down the corridor

"Some time tomorrow."

Sonic ran over to Paul at the mission time that was selected

"Paul?" asked Sonic "you ready?"

"Yeah 'lets do to it'" he smiled

Paul hanging onto Sonic ran to Robotropolis and managing to access the city via the sewer system. They came up to the relay station.

"Look at that," said Sonic looking at his watch "twelve noon exactly."

Sonic and Paul when up to what appeared to be a solid wall. Paul accessed a small pad and opened a door. Paul went up to the console and pressed some think in the keyboard.

"Come on." Cursed Paul

"Paul what's the matter?" asked Sonic peaking in form outside.

"Got it! Lets go!" they stepped outside and ran to the sewer that they used to gain entry into Robotropolis.

"Ok." Said Paul to everyone assembled in the war room "Its generator 4."

"Meet here at 2100 hours." Said Sally

"Ok." Said Sonic

At 2200 hours Sonic, Bunnie, Sally and Paul reached the fourth generator. Seeing no guards around Bunnie gave the go ahead. Paul and Sally ran into the building and ran to the top floor were the terminal was.

"This it Paul?" asked Sally indicating a computer console

"Yes, that's it. Plug Nicole here." Said Paul indicating a slot in the side

"Hope that virus will do it." Said Sally

"It will, me and Rotor built it only for this job."

"Nicole?"

"Ready Sally." Replied Nicole

"Upload Virus G4.v1."

"Uploading… Upload complete."

"Activate!" ordered Sally

"Lets go, it'll take about one to two minutes to build up the pressure."

Sally and Paul ran out of the building.

"Come on." Shouted Paul

They rounded the corner just as the pressure built up to dangerous levels.

Robotnik was looking out of the throne room, just then the city shock as all the generators blew and all the light when out in the city.

"Back up generators activated." Said the computer

Robotnik looked back out of the window and saw the street corner lights go on, but as Robotnik new the back up generators only powered his factories, his HQ and the swats, plus only a small amount goes out to the other buildings and the street corner lights.

"Incoming video feed from spy bot 2234." Said the computer

Robotnik sat down in his throne and looked at the monitor. It was showing a street corner near generator four, he could clearly see Sonic, Sally, Bunnie and someone else who was preening round the corner in shade. He leaned closer, just then the person turned round into light and full view of the spy bot looking at it.

"Snively? S…S… Snively?" Robotnik cried out

Paul just pulled out his laser blaster and shot the spy bot.

"All swats, all swats. Converge on sector four section five."

"I think we just over stayed our welcome." Said Sonic as they started to move away toward the sewer that they used to gain access to the city.

Sonic pulled up the grate just then the swats appeared in front of them and behind them.

"Lets go!" shouted Sonic as he lifted up the cover as he looked up Paul fired on the Swats "Paul lets go."

"Get in!" shouted Paul "I'm right behind you."

Sonic dived in then Paul did just missing some swat fire.

"Which way Paul?" asked Sally

"This way." Said Paul as he started to crawl

"You sure?" asked Sonic "I thought we came from the other direction?"

"One of my jobs was ordinance surveyor, so I know it's this way."

They were near the end of the pipe that's when Nicole started bleeping. Sally unclipped her from her boot and looked at her display.

"Paul what you make of this?"

Paul reversed back down the sewer and drew level with Sally and looked at what Nicole was displaying.

"Crap."

"What?" asked Bunnie

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

In the morning when all the main group of the FF arrived Sonic asked

"So what was all that ho-ha about yesterday Paul?"

"Robotnik has started mining a dangerous substance called Mobium."

"What's that?" asked Rotor

"It's a radioactive substance that was found not long before the end of the Great War. Reason you never heard of it was that Robotnik conducted his own mission at the end, in secret of course, and slaughtered the research team and stole the data. Its only appears naturally near the equator."

"What can it be used for?" asked Rotor

"Energy in what's called a nuclear reactor but not in its pure form it has to be refined into either Plutonium or Uranium. The rods then are placed on a devise that'll move up and down putting more of the rods into water creating steam you know the rest. One of the problems is that it radioactive. Another is that the spent rods can be placed in weaponry or just left lying around to poison plant and animal life."

"What damage range with a Nuke warhead?" asked Rotor

"Projections show that just one rod of this stuff could destroy all of Robotropolis or something of around that size."

"Crap." Said Antoine "We are Doomed."

"I don't think he might use it that way."

"Why?" asked Sonic

"The explosion of such a devise creates a EMP wave."

"A what?"

"Electro Magnetic Pulse."

"Which could damage all of Robotropolis."

"Not only that but also nuclear contamination will spread to Robot."

"He's also building the first reactor now." Said Sally

"We gotta take it out!" cried Sonic

"First beak for lunch." Said Sally "I would think Sonic would like to discus plans before having some chili dogs."

"Chili dogs where!" cried Sonic as he raced out of the war room

'Good,' thought Paul 'gotta go and visit Quack.'

"Doctor?" inquired Paul as he poked his head round the door of his office

"On time, please?" said Quack indicating a chair opposite

"Ok doc give it to me strait." said Paul sitting down

"Very well. The pains in your foot are coming from the metal rods we placed in there to help it to heal their splintering, bad craft man ship were putting it down to."

'Not surprised.' Thought Paul 'the fox they got them off watched me though the lever that roboticized his family.'

"The pain in you stomach is from a old wound that's bleeding well beyond our control, you're bleeding to death.

The pain in your shoulder that's from a cancer it's eating away at the bone. From all this and I've rechecked with my college I give you about a week to live. I'm sorry."

"Just when more freedom fighters are beginning to trust me. Doc, don't tell anybody will you? I mean doctor patent confidentiality."

"No of course not that's your wish."

"Thank you Doc." said Paul as he turned to leave

"Paul I'm sorry."

Paul walked out of the medical center went to his and Tails hut grabbed paper, pens, pencils, and went to a quiet spot.

"Well Paul what's the plan?" asked Sally later that day

"Well I think that just me and Sonic should go in just in case he's storing any Mobium there and with just the two of us we can be in and out of there fast."

"Ok. When you setting off?" asked Sally

"Tonight say about 10?" said Paul

"You got it." Said Sonic with that Sally drew the meeting to a close.

"Ready?" asked Sonic as Paul approached him from his and Tails hut.

"Sure." With that Paul hanging on to Sonic ran out of Knothole toward the unfinished reactor.

They reached the reactor forty minutes after leaving Knothole. Sonic was scooping out the guards though the zoom googols.

"Just a few. We can slip thought them."

'I might as well tell him now before we get in.' thought Paul "Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm dying."

Sonic looked at him "Say what?"

Paul then told him what Dr. Quack had said.

"You sure these noting they can do?" asked Sonic

"Quite sure it's to late to do any think. So when we get in leave me."

"What wait a minute." started Sonic

"I don't want a long and agonizing death. I've also become a liability. Only the Roboticizer can save me but it not what I wont."

"Come on Paul lets do to It." said Sonic

"You sure about this?" asked Sonic as the approached the chamber door after they had plated the other detonation packs.

"Yes I'm sure. I've got nothing to gain or to lose so might as well be it." Said Paul as he was handed the detonator. "Just remember to give them items to Tails now go." Ordered Paul as he opened the huge lead lined chamber door.

"Bye Man." Said Sonic as he shock Paul's hand "Nice to know you."

"Just remember I'm one of you this is for everyone's good."

Sonic turned and ran out of the building.

Snively with the detonation button in his hand looked up at the domed ceiling and thought 'I hope they win.'

With that he through himself into the chamber…

Sonic was a safe distance away when he glanced back over his shoulder. Just then the ground shock and the building when up in a fireball. He slowed to a walk, which took him just under one and half hours to return to Knothole.

"Sonic," cried Sally "where have you been? We were just… where's Paul?"

"He's gone."

"Gone?"

"Dead."

"Dead? How? Why?"

"You know yesterday when he visited Dr. Quack?"

"Yes?"

"Well this is what he told me…" and Sonic told Sally what Paul had said.

"A week? That's why he… What about Tails? What we going to tell him? He and Paul were close."

"Paul told me to give a letter to him."

Just then Tails appeared.

"Hi guys. Where's Paul I wont to show him something."

Sonic kneeled to see him eye to eye.

"Paul isn't coming back."

"What?"

"He wonted me to give this to you." Sonic took of his backpack and pulled out the sealed letter.

Tails opened it. It Read:

To Tails,

By the time you received this letter Sonic would of returned from our mission alone.

Yesterday I visited Doctor Quack and received the news that I was dieing of internal damage.

He gave me a week to live. The only way to heal me is to roboticize me, but I would never do that!

I didn't do that. I decided to take my life along with the nuclear reactor.

But on another note I also gave Sonic some drawings as well as a De-roboticizer!

Yes Robotnik did create one.

Anyway I wont you to know that I didn't come to this decision likely. It was just I didn't what to see any of my Friends suffer. I wont to thank all of you for giving me the opportunity to prove my self and I will never forget you all!

Tails keep flying.

To Freedom!

From Paul

Sonic could see a tear forming in his eyes so he hugs him and tails started to cry onto Sonic shoulder.

"Oh my." said Rotor behind them.

That night Sonic and Sally stopped with Tails.

At twelve o'clock the next day the funeral was held. Tails was standing in the middle of Sonic and Sally. Sally looked around during the minute silence and she was surprised at the amount of people that had shown up since not all of the FF had accepted him as one.

Because of having no body to bury Tails had put a picture of Paul kneeling shoulder to shoulder with Tails and the Tornado in the background. Rotor had taken that picture not long ago and it was not long after he and Paul had finished fiddling with the Tornado after it had sprang an oil leak and since Paul was underneath it at the time so he still had a black face with a big smile.

The three of them stood there while the others said their goodbyes and started to disperse quietly. Only St. John a Rabbit who had joined them resenly,only priest amongst them stepped up to Sonics side.

"He repented," he said "but God had decided that he must be punished for his sins."

Sonic looked at him with distaste etched on his face

"Do you mind John you're upsetting Tails."

With that he looked at the cross over Paul's grave and walked off. A few minutes later Tails looked up at Sonic and nodded and they began to walk toward Tails hut.

"Can both of you stay again?"

"Sure honey." Said Sally

Tails hugged Sally then Sonic

"Don't you leave me." Said Tails to Sonic

"Don't worry little bro I'll never leave you," Sonic looked up at Sally and said "Any of you."

It was now nighttime and it had taken Tails two hours to finally get to sleep. While in the front room Sonic was sitting on a chair with Sally sleeping with her head resting on Sonics shoulder. He was holding on to the letter.

'Thank you!' thought Sonic with that he drifted off to sleep himself…

End Of 'I've Got Noting To Gain To Lose' 

LEGALITIES: Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Robotnik, and Tails Prower are copyrighted by Sega. Bunnie, Rotor, Sally, Uncle Chuck, Antoine and Snively are copyright by Archie comics.

This Fan Fic is Copyright of The Stargazer 2004.

Authors Note: Based on Sonic Satam

Authors own creations: St. John is copyright of The Stargazer 2004

This story iscopyright of The Stargazer 2004

Coming Soon: The Three Stages Of Being

Story: After a couple of nights of very bad dreams, Sonic decides to take a few days off with Tails to relax. But Tails returns not a few hours later to Knothole with Sonic unconscious. He recovers only to sip into unconsciousness again. Knuckles might hold the answer to this mystery. Could it involve the Master Emerald? Could that be what's making Sonic go into a stage called: HYPER? 


End file.
